User talk:Leopardclawxx
Wow claweh how long has it been! Its Vixeh n im gonna be back from time to time as usual making carrets n stalking chat. C u in the rooms, Vixy Vixenblaze (talk) 13:50, November 6, 2012 (UTC) DX DX DX DX LIFE IS SO STRESSFUL. WHY DON'T I HAVE TIME TO COME ON? ): [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 00:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I will be on a little bit for the whole weekend so contact me and maybe we can chat sometime. If you read this message before the weekend is over. [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 21:51, November 15, 2012 (UTC) PC Hey, can I add myself into the table for current projects? owo? 03:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'm adding it in now =D 22:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 13:06, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Can U Make Me A Siggie? Heyyy its Vixy again! Can u make me a siggie? I still cant figure out how to make 1. Anywhose, can it say, " Thats Corporal Jerkface to you!!" in giant bold caps and be a crimson? After that, in neon green and smaller can u put "Vixy XD Tee hee!" and in swirly letters? I know its alot to ask but u seem like the most active person on here n stuffz. Other than me. Thx Claweh! ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 11:03, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Contest Hey, Leo. Something came up, and I'm not going to be able to participate in the contest... My energy's pretty much shot, and I can't think straight, let alone try and write a short story. I'll help judge, however, if you need the backup. I just can't write... HI I saw the senario prompt. Does this happen to have to do something with the black boxes? 8D [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 02:05, December 14, 2012 (UTC) 8D <3 DW Can't wait for Christmasssssss :D :D :D :D :D :D :D (Mostly for the DW christmas special :P) 22:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 22:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Sigs Yea, we have the same birthday :P Creepy-ish *drumroll* I wanted to ask about my siggie.... only the second word links to my talk page and the first word has gone a bit weird.. Can you help me fix it? MistyWaterfall 09:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I was just using Nightfern's sig tutorial, I typed it in my preferences, not a sig page... heres the code: MistyWaterfall MistyWaterfall 09:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, i just figured out that I cant really show the coding..... MistyWaterfall 09:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) O.o it works now!!! How odd...... MistyWaterfall 09:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Yea, at least it works :D But I am very confused O.o... oh who cares :P MistyWaterfall 11:02, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Loving the wiki so far, great stories and great users X3 ♥♥♥ MistyWaterfall 12:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering how you do that box thing at the top, the one that says "Starclan's moors", can you teach me how to do it? Thanks XD MistyWaterfall 12:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I've "tweaked" the box a bit, I'll take your advice and might "steal" a bit =P And also, I wanted to ask how to take away some archives if there are too much for me to handle, codes really confuse me... MistyWaterfall 13:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm really annoying constantlu asking questions but... Could you teach me how to make a sig page? I made a new sig but the code is too long to fit inside the preferences box, thanks =) MistyWaterfall 05:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Gah, I was just about to leave for school when you sent me that... sorry ;-; I'm on holidays as of this Thursday so I'll come on chat~ 06:28, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Leppy! x3 (Can I call you that?) MistyWaterfall 13:27, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Contest Hey Leo. I've pretty much told you on chat, about my personal life...I haven't slept in a while, and things are just getting really bad. So, anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to participate in the contest. I'll try my best, to get my story in, but no promises. I'm really sorry. ShoonDream, believe! 02:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hell Yes WE GOT SHOON. SHE'S WATCHING DW. 8D Chat Hey Leo. Come on chat. I gotta talk to you. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Vixenblaze Vixenblaze told me to tell you that she will be sorta inactive or something, it was such a long time ago... -thinks back to when she told me at school today- well whatever... Derp wuz heer~ I mean Kitty~ 23:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) WEEEEEEEE HI LEOPARDCLAW....GUESS WHO'S BACK. I MIGHT START WRITING STORIES AGAIN....SO YEAH. :D MESSAGE ME SOON SO WE CAN TALK SOMETIMES. -Rainey (my siggie's too ugly so yeahhh) OMG WHY ARE YOU NOT ON RIGHT NOW >:| GET ONNNNN AND I WROTE SOME MORE OF SWEET SIXTEEN. DID YOU READ IT? :D 23:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Titles I am planning to write a story about a cold hearted cat that falls in love with a newcomer, but I have no idea what to use as a title! Any ideas? Please? Thanks 06:08, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I sprained my ankle yesterday... I really am having bad luck these holidays... but I added a critique if that helps ^^ 22:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) JENNA IS ONE FINE LADEH I was watching old DW episodes when 9 and 10 were still around.. and omg... too many emotions... I just died. And yes, it's summer. My parents are making me go heaps of places and it's annoying the hell out of me. T_T 21:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sowwy Leo :'( I made a blog post about why I've been so inactive, but while I have the time I am going to work on P:C. I don't really have a story to put up for critque right now, but I am going to work on finishing some of my fics so if I do finish one of them today I will put them up. Sowwy about being inactive Leo :( Merry Rowan-misMy sig is awesome[[The Memory Chasers| because it has BUDDER ]] 04:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Leppy! No need for the apologies, it's fine. ;) , and I just found out we have the same birthdays as a user called Willowmoon... 13:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Message-thing Hey, you know the welcome message box that pops up on the talk page of new users? I think it needs to be updated; you're leader of P:C now, not Nightfern. Hey... Sorry for being inactive for a while but you can remove me from create. i wanna stay in the other 1. thanks claweh [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 14:28, January 23, 2013 (UTC) WILL B MORE ACTIVE NOW Creepiness... x3 A bit too coincidental, isn't it? I have decided to name my story "Thawing Frost", it was sparked from one of your titles "Warming Heart". =) Anyways, I wanted to ask how you can make one of those quiz-ish thingies, the ones that have questions on them and people can pick multiple choice answers, do you know how to make them? Thanks 10:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leppy, do I have to join Project:Imagine to post a charart in the "charart for approval" section? 12:00, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! In the box thingy, I uploaded my own charart but it always aligns left or right, how do I make it stick to the middle? 06:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leppy, how do you make this thingy in your userpage? Do you know how to draw siamese cats as a charart? Can you tell me how? (If you know how to draw one) Thanks! 11:26, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I find it funny that it was named "floaty thingy".xD With the siamese cat charart, I drew two of them, both are kind of faulty though... The 1st one is a bit smudgy and the nose is barely visible, the second one has an overly dark pelt color and it's face just has a really large patch of brown on it, both have no shading or highlights, which one would you prefer? 03:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, you're not horrid, it's just constructive criticism. =) For some reason whenever I look at my siamese cat charart's, I keep picturing a cat being hit in the face with a mudpie... Go leppy! Go kick P:I and make sure it's still alive! ^.^ 12:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) To me, this is what you look like: 13:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Stories Hey Leopard, I wanted to ask you this over chat but you're never on when I'm on so yeah.....Anyways, I seriously hate some of my stories that I wrote before, so is it okay if I delete them and start writing new stories? D: Reply ASAP and GET ON CHAT SOMETIMES :D 18:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey LepsiPepsi, if "CBA" means like approving a charart, then what does "EOD" mean? 11:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Lifeblood Reading? Hey, can I read Lifeblood for my fanfic reading youtube-thingy? I guess I can 'cause you gave me permission to read any of your fanfics, but I thought I'd ask.Budgiepaw (talk) 13:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Back Heya old friend. Now that i'm (temporarily) back, we need to talk. first off, Doctor Who FTW! 11 is best. Second, where is Night and Skye? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Trolol <3 heheheh -is evil- 23:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) 23:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) 23:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) 23:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ~*Pokes* *Prods* Remember to check the charart for approval page. And the new member (Rosekim) is really contributing to the wiki. :) 13:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) it's me Hi, I recieved your message, and by now, I was thinking about having an active member for a mentor, and I think you would be a good mentor. I'm ready to take up my apprentice duties as a Writing apprentice^^Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 23:59, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Heya! The title says it all doesn't it? Just wanted to pop by and say hello. :) Anyway, when are you supposed to archive, I noticed that you're getting up to 21 heading (including this one), and the wiki is still pretty inactive... ;( I hope someone joins soon. 13:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Photos I was going to upload some chararts for people I owe chararts to, but it says that photo uploads are disabled on this wiki. is it something wrong with my computer, or is it suppose to say that right now? 07:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Activity Looks like the wiki is starting to get more edits :) I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet...ignore that, I'm bluffing. x3 04:21, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leopard. I updated the Story Prompts in P:C, since it's been ages since that's happened. But in two of them, I think Character and Scenario, the text turned back to normal coloring. Would you mind fixing it? I'm bad at that kind of thing. :) 21:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Thanks! And it's great to be back! :) 23:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Spotlight Request Hi. Warriors Share Wiki looks good. The only issue I see is that the main page is sysop-level protected; we would ask you to drop that for editing to protect against anonymous users only for the spotlight. I'd also suggest you might want to update the front page news section -- the last entry is from 10 months ago :). Let me know on my talk page when you have dropped the protection and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Cloudskye dropped the protection level so I have added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Its Vixy Hey again! My fav doctor is David Tennant. I am on season 2 now. I am becoming obsessed like my mom! XD Hugs cause I miss u and everyone here, PS the Daleks want to say EXTERMINATE! [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 12:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Im also writing a fanfic with me meeting the doctor (daivid tennant) its about the cybermen ivading my school and turing the students into cyber peoples. Im on chapter 3! btw my b day was saturday march 23[[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 13:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Meep! Gosh, I can't believe I was inactive for so long! *facepaws* Anyhow, I'm back now, and hopefully, I won't be needing to stray away from the wiki anytime soon. :) 13:15, April 10, 2013 (UTC)